VegetaxBulma
by Nena neko
Summary: Holo gente, este es mi primer FanFic y espero les guste, soy amateur en esto pero hago el intento. No cabe decir que los personajes no son míos, si no de la obra Dragon Ball Z del autor Akira Toriyama. \(030)/ Esta historia relata el acercamiento de Bulma y Vegeta durante el trayecto de los tres años que llegarían los Androides. Espero sea de su agarado.
1. 1 El inicio

Holo gente, este es mi primer FanFic y espero les guste, soy amateur en esto pero hago el intento.

No cabe decir que los personajes no son míos, si no de la obra Dragon Ball Z del autor Akira Toriyama. \\(030)/

Esta historia relata el acercamiento de Bulma y Vegeta durante el trayecto de los tres años que llegarían los Androides.

 **CAPITULO: 1 *El inicio~**

 _La tarde llego en la Corporación Capsula mientras en una de sus tantas habitaciones se encuentra el príncipe de los saiyajin._

 **Vegeta:** Oye… muchacha…muchacha terrícola… ven….te necesito, ven pronto.

 **Bulma:** Oyeme, por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Bulma, así que llámame por mi nombre grosero.

 **Vegeta:** ¿En dónde está mi ropa?

 **Bulma:** La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia.

 **Vegeta:** Ehh? ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Bulma:** Ahí te deje ropa o no?

 **Vegeta:** Un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede ponerse estos atuendos.

 **Bulma:** Si no quieres pues anda desnudo.

 **Vegeta:** Rayos, es una mujer muy grosera.

 _Vegeta despierta lentamente, si, se trataba de un sueño o más bien de un recuerdo._

 **Vegeta:** N-no ... no sé qué me está pasando... ultimadamente no he dejado de pensar en esa mujer…

 _Tocan la puerta_

 **Bulma:** Vegeta !

 _Se escucha un quejido viniendo de la habitación._

 **Bulma:** Ya despierta hombre, te la has pasado holgazaneando todo el día.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Como?, ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando mujer tonta? _-Recostado grita mirando la puerta mientras entra la chica de ojos azules-_

 **Bulma:** si, si, lo que digas, ¿No comerás?

 _Despeja las cortinas cerradas, haciendo que pase la luz de la tarde_

 **Vegeta:** ¿Pero qué haces?

 **Bulma:** Anda que ya está la comida.

 _Vegeta solo se le queda viendo sorprendido al ver que no le teme._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Cómo es posible que te atrevas a entrar sin mi consentimiento?

 **Bulma:** Ni creas que te traeré la comida hasta aquí. _-Sale de la habitación-_ si no te apuras se terminara todo.

 **Vegeta:** Pero que le pasa a esa terrícola? no ha dejado de ser una mujer vulgar y gritona. _-se dirige hacia el comedor oliendo la variedad de comida-_ No huele nada mal, ¿mm? Esa mujer no está aquí, mejor para mí, no estaré escuchando su molesta voz.

 **Bulma:** pues que malagradecido eres!

 _Vegeta dio un pequeño salto-_ ¿Pero qué? no sabes que es de mala educación hacer eso?

 **Bulma:** a que bien, aun sabes que son los modales, en ese caso respétame que soy la dueña de esta casa.

 **Vegeta:** y tu deja de gritar tanto.

 **Bulma:** bien, vamos a comer que tengo prisa

 **Vegeta:** ¿Eh? a dónde iras?

 _Bulma se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta saliendo del príncipe, ya que eso significa que le exigía una explicación por sus actos._

 **Bulma:** pues si no lo sabias, un genio como yo trabajo para tener una vida tan elegante.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Elegante y con esos harapos?

 **Bulma;** Es mi ropa de trabajo, te apuesto que si vamos a ver ¿quién tiene más clase y educación? Yo ganaría.

 **Vegeta:** jajajaja no me digas ¿Tú?

 _Bulma y vegeta sin darse cuenta tenían sus caras muy cerca._

 **Mama de Bulma:** Oh pero que sorpresa joven Vegeta, ¿vendrás a desayunar con nosotros?

 **Bulma:** mamá¡

 **Mama de Bulma:** Deberás hija, hace rato te hablo Yamcha

 **Bulma:** Que querrá ahora?

 **Mama de Bulma:** No se pero creo que iba a venir.

 **Bulma:** Tengo mucho trabajo para atenderlo _-dijo algo molesta-_

 **Vegeta:** ja ¡, el insecto de Yamcha vendrá?

 _Bulma tomo un sorbo de su café mientras pensó un momento y decidió evitar a Yamcha esta vez._

 **Bulma:** Pues no tengo tiempo para platicar cosas tontas con él.

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Pero hija, el parecía muy interesado.

 **Bulma:** ¿Si?, pues que bueno, porque ahora soy yo la que no puede.

 _La científica deja su taza con la mitad de su café y decide tomar sus cosas para irse al trabajo._

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Oh pero que mal, y yo que quería hacer un pastel para el joven Yacha _–mira a Vegeta-_ mi hija debería ya decidirse por uno de ustedes dos.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Eh, que dice? _–dijo algo confuso-_

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Digo que si ustedes dos pretenden estar juntos sería mejor que pusieran las cosas en orden, además tu eres un buen chico, tienes un porte elegante y eres muy guapo jojojojojojo.

 _Mientras en una de tantas empresas de la corporación se encuentra Bulma llegando a su oficina, cuando de repente no espera encontrarse en una situación algo no muy agradable._

 **Bulma:** es el colmo!

 _Era Yamcha algo cariñoso con una asistente de Bulma._

 **Yamcha:** Espera Bulma te lo explicare

 **Bulma:** no me expliques nada solo lárgate – _mira a la chica-_ y tú te me vas hiendo de la corporación de por vida _–lo dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos-_

 **Yamcha:** por favor escúchame

 **Bulma:** no me toques¡

 **Yamcha:** Bulma por favor...

 **Bulma:** que te larges¡, no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti en este momento.

 **Yamcha:** Bulma no...

 _Bulma regresa para encarar a Yamcha_

 **Bulma:** ¿Por qué no entiendes? ya me has hecho mucho daño, ya no quiero nada de esto, ya estoy

harta.

 **Yamcha:** Bulma¡...sabía que no me ibas a recibir en tu casa, no has respondido mis llamadas ni mis mensajes y sobre lo de ahorita….

 **Bulma:** No quiero saber.

 **Yamcha:** Bulma esta chica me acosaba y ahora que no hice nada no tengo porque deberla.

 **Bulma:** Yamcha, no te pedí ninguna explicación así que guárdate todo lo que tengas.

 _Se puso un casco y entro a un cuarto._

 **Bulma:** Si me permites yo tengo que trabajar, ahora ADIOS!

 _A Yamcha no le quedo de otra que irse sin aclarar las cosas mientras Bulma recibía las noticias de los proyectos y avances aunque ella no parecía estar muy atenta._

 _En los pensamientos de Bulma-_ Al parecer esto ya no puede seguir así, no digo que me la pasé mal con Yamcha pero ciento que desde que pudo curarse del miedo a las mujeres se ha desatado mucho más.

 **Científico:** Señorita Brief, autorizo el pedido de las piezas?

 _-sumergida en sus pensamientos no escuchaba lo que le decían-_ Realmente me gustaría saber desde cuando empezó a ser mujeriego.

 **Científico:** ¿Señorita Brief?

 **Bulma:** ¿eh?

 **Científico:** Le comentaba si autorizo el pedido de las piezas.

 **Bulma:** Lo siento, checare el informe y yo avisare la autorización personalmente.

 **Científico:** Muy bien.

 _El cielo cerró el paso a los rayos del sol llegando la noche junto con truenos largos sonando en el cielo,_

 _Vegeta estaba en la terraza sin importarle las pocas gotas de lluvia que caían, viendo solo el frente, cuando de repente algo le llamo la atención, era la joven Brief llegando de su limosina, escoltada por dos guardias._

 **Vegeta:** mmm...

 **Guardias:** señorita Brief espere no se vaya a mojar

 **Bulma:** es lo último que me interesa

 _Dejando al guardia con la sombrilla en mano ella se dirigió al taller._

 **Bulma:** no quiero que nadie me moleste, solo lleven mis cosas en la sala y tengan su día libre por 2 semanas.

 **Guardias:** pero?..

 _Bulma paro en seco bajo la lluvia y con la mirada agachada y unas lágrimas perdiéndose entre su rostro con la lluvia._

 **Bulma:** Quiero que todo personal descanse por 2 semanas empezando desde mañana, avise al personal que ya dejen de laborar, no quiero a nadie en la corporación, quiero estar totalmente sola.

 _Vegeta pudo notar esas lágrimas y el enfado de Bulma:_ ¿Ahora qué le pasa a esa mujer, se ha vuelto loca?

 **Guardia:** como ordene, en este momento avisare a todo el personal.

 **Bulma:** Gracias _-camino a su destino mientras el guardia informaba a todos en la corporación de las órdenes recibidas-_

 _Vegeta se metió y quiso averiguar la razón de semejante locura. La corporación fue quedando sola poco a poco y muy leve se podía escuchar el sonido de una maquina trabajando._

 **Bulma:** Veamos ¿qué tienes tu pequeño? _–tomando una esfera e inspeccionándola-_ al parecer solo se desoldó unos cables, pero servirá que te reprograme de nuevo. - _Desarmando y tomando el cautín mientras ella se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos-_ Es verdad….mi pasión siempre ha sido la tecnología y la ciencia….saber la respuesta del ¿cómo funcionan las cosas? El inventar algo original dejando mi hueya…..al menos …. _-dejando caer unas lágrimas mientras entrecierra sus ojos y diciendo en voz alta-_ mis creaciones son las únicas fieles en mí.

 _Vegeta solo frunció el ceño y decidió entrar con alguna escusa fue cuando vio en la entrada un robot, el cual se le hiso fácil dañarlo y decidió entrar._

 **Bulma:** ¿Que rayos quieres Vegeta?

 **Vegeta:** Quiero que arregles unos robots.

 **Bulma:** Lo hare mañana.

 **Vegeta:** Los necesito hoy.

 **Bulma:** Pues arréglalos tú.

 **Vegeta:** Sabes que yo no realizo esas tareas.

 **Bulma:** Pues ese no es mi problema.

 **Vegeta:** Claro que lo es, tú los construiste y ahora los arreglas.

 **Bulma:** Ya te dije que lo hare mañana.

 **Vegeta:** Y yo te dije que los quiero hoy.

 **Bulma:** Mira Vegeta, no me siento de humor para soportar tus caprichos de princesa y mucho menos para tolerar tus tonterías.

 **Vegeta:** El que soporta las tonterías aquí soy yo.

 **Bulma:** Esta bien lo arreglare, que fastidioso eres Vegeta.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual, ya no lo necesito.

 **Bulma:** ¿Pero qué dices?

 _El saiyajn sale del taller con las manos en la cintura, mientras Bulma se quedó sin entender la reacción de Vegeta._

 **Bulma:** ¿Pero qué le pasa?...bueno, veamos pequeño ¿ahora que te hizo ese salvaje?...¿Pero qué?

 _Bulma noto que ese robot no era de entrenamiento, si no era un robot de servicio, sin entender solo pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez estaba preocupado Vegeta, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, tomo un cigarro y al prenderlo se recargo en el escritorio, podría ser_ _¿el inicio de una amistad?._


	2. 2 Brotar

**Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por esperar un mes para poder leer el siguiente capitulo.**

 **No cabe decir que los personajes no son míos, si no de la obra Dragon Ball Z del autor Akira Toriyama. \\(030)/**

 **CAPITULO: 2 *Brotar~**

 _Un nuevo día llega a la corporación capsula, pero parece que ninguno de los dos habitantes que se centran en ella despiertan aún y nuestro príncipe parece que tiene de nuevo aquellos recuerdos que no le parecían tan desagradables._

 **Bulma:** ¿Y tu nombre pequeño, es Vegeta verdad?

 **Vegeta:** ¿eh?... ¿me dijo pequeño?

 **Bulma:** ¿Por qué no vienes? si no tienes un lugar a donde ir…Te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes igual que Gokú o ¿Me equivoco?, Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva.

 _Nuestro príncipe despierta de golpe un poco asustado y confuso_

 **Vegeta:** ¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Por qué estoy soñando de nuevo con esa terrícola?

 _-Tocándose su rostro decide levantarse para entrenar, mientras caminaba por los pasillos notaba lo cual tranquilo estaba sin ajetreo de todos los días. Se dirigió a la cocina solo por un energizaste, lo bebió y salió rumbo a la capsula de entrenamiento._

 **Vegeta:** No tengo tiempo en pensar estupideces, tengo que ser más fuerte que el imbécil de Kakaroto, no permitiré que sobrepase mis poderes.

 _Sin más distracciones el joven príncipe se dispuso a entrenar, mientras el sueño de Bulma fue interrumpido por aquel sonido de su móvil._

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quién molesta a esta hora? _–dijo algo dormida, tomando su móvil despertando para ver quien llamaba-_ ¿Qué?, es… es Yamcha….¿qué querrá? _–No tan segura de responder la llamada hasta que este dejó de sonar-_ Que bien, ya dejo de sonar _–bostezando y estirándose se levanta para ponerse una bata-_

 _Sintiendo la tranquilidad de la corporación cuando de repente escucha la puerta_

 **Bulma:** ¿Quién será?

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Hay ¿Pero qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

 **Bulma:** Mamá ¿en dónde han estado ustedes dos?

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Pues veras….Bulma, tienes que darle agua a mis plantas para que pronto broten y sean hermosas.

 _En eso entra el Sr. Brief_

 **Papá de Bulma:** Querida, apresúrate si no se nos hará tarde.

 **Bulma:** ¿Se les hará tarde? ¿A dónde irán papá?

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Pues veras, van a hacer una presentación de un nuevo invento, en el cual tu padre está invitado.

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me invitaron a mí también?

 **Papá de Bulma:** ¿Pero qué dices hija? Si yo te mandé la invitación con Yamcha o ¿no querida?

 **Mamá de Bulma:** A si es amor, hija ¿no me digas que no vino Yamcha a entregarte la invitación?

 _Bulma puso una cara no muy agradable y solo dio vuelta para salir._

 **Bulma:** Bien, diviértanse mucho, espero que les vaya muy bien en su viaje.

 **Papá de Bulma:** Hija ¿En verdad no quieres ir? Podría hacer la reservación….

 **Bulma:** No papá, gracias, de todos modos tengo que modificar unos robots y reprogramar unos otros.

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Bueno, hija te dejo unos pastelillos para que comas al rato.

 **Papá de Bulma:** Querida ¿No me digas que esos pastelillos son de la nueva tienda que pasamos?

 _Mientras se escuchaban los pasos alejándose Bulma se puso algo furiosa por no haber tenido esa invitación en sus manos._

 **Bulma:** Ahora si te pasaste Yamcha.

 _Marcando desde su móvil molesta no conseguía respuesta de Yamcha, aventando furiosa un desarmador que se encontró._

 **Bulna:** Eres un tonto Yamcha! El no ir a un evento tan importante me hace odiarte más, arg que coraje _–agachándose lentamente-_ un evento importante….pero ¿Qué puedes saber tú de importancia? Solo buscas tu felicidad egoísta…. _-se levanta con una mirada decisiva-_ pero esto se acabó.

 _Mientras que en aquella cámara de entrenamiento se encontraba nuestro guerrero dando lo máximo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que lanzó varias veces bolas de energía en donde unas si las esquivo pero por el humo causado no vio venir las otras que lo golpearon haciendo que callera bruscamente._

 **Bulma:** Vegeta, estas vivo.

 **Vegeta:** Por supuesto

 **Bulma:** Oye ¿Qué intentabas hacer? Por poco destruyes mi casa, a ver si ya te comportas!

 **Vegeta:** jajajajaja

 **Bulma:** Vegeta

 **Vulma:** Ni se te ocurre cometer una tontería, interfieres mi entrenamiento.

 **Bulma:** ¿Aun piensas seguir entrenando? con ese cuerpo mal herido es imposible.

 **Vegeta:** Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, soy el saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo y les voy a demostrar… que superaré a ese inútil de kakaroto.

 **Bulma:** Si hombre, si, puedes superar a cualquier persona pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte.

 **Vegeta:** a mí ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes.

 **Bulma:** Vegeta.

 _Despertando de aquel mal golpe que produjo con su poder solo frunció el ceño tantas veces que decidió sacudir su cabeza pero aun en el suelo._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme como antes?, ¿Qué cambio?

 _Dirigiéndose a la cocina se detuvo un paso antes de la entrada, escuchando a dos personas discutiendo._

 **Vegeta:** son esos dos, en verdad ¿Cómo pueden seguir soportándose?

 _Pero algo estaba diferente a las otras peleas donde llego a estar presente._

 **Yamcha:** Que bueno que me llamaste Bulma, me alegra saber que quieres aclarar las cosas.

 **Bulma:** Si Yamcha, ya hay que poner orden en esta relación.

 **Yamcha:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Bulma:** Yo solo quería que en estos años que pase con tigo, me vieras solo a mí _-Poniendo su mano derecha en su frente con preocupación-_ ¿Que paso?, antes ambos deseábamos con todas las fuerzas que alguien nos amara y cuidara.

 _Sin mirar al rostro a Bulma_ _ **Yamcha**_ : al parecer no lo hicimos con la fuerza del corazón.

 _La chica se quedó algo pasmada y sintió cada una de sus palabras lentamente como atravesaban su pecho._

 **Bulma:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo en verdad...

 **Yamcha:** tal vez nos apresuramos mucho

 _La chica con temor y algo de enfado solo pregunto sosteniendo los brazos del chico que la veía con algo de lastima_

 **Bulma:** Y porque hasta ahora?

 **Yamcha:** dame tiempo

 _Quedando algo confusa pero reaccionando que no era la primera vez, lo soltó con lentitud y solo agacho su cabeza_

 **Bulma:** ¿Sabes? eso es lo peor que puedes decirle a una mujer.

 _Tratando de ver su rostro_ _ **Yamcha**_ _:_ Bulma…

 **Bulma:** ¿Quieres tu tiempo?... Date el tiempo que necesites. _–tomando un vaso-_

 **Yamcha:** yo sabía que lo entenderías

 **Bulma:** No es lo que piensas

 **Yamcha:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Bulma:** Date el tiempo que quieras Yamcha, por mi no hay problema, pero esto jamás se repetirá.

 **Yamcha:** Prometo que la próxima vez no será así.

 **Bulma:** No estas entendiendo, tu y yo jamás tendremos otra próxima vez. _–Lo dijo dándole la espalda y mirando el vaso que tenía en sus manos-_

 _Poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica_ _ **Yamcha**_ : vamos Bulma no seas tan dramática.

 **Bulma:** No, Yamcha _–Soltándose del chico-_ lo he soportado todo, pero no más _–Giro para estar cara a cara con Yamcha-_ mi orgullo es lo más fuerte que tengo y lo que me sostiene ahora, tu deberías de entenderlo.

 _Poniéndose algo serio y preocupado_ _ **Yamcha**_ _:_ Espero que esto se te pase, mañana hablamos.

 _Sin recibir el beso esperado de Bulma, Yamsha sintió el frio que despedía y opto por salir, ya que la joven Brief hablaba enserio, mientras el chico salía Bulma no pudo más y se le doblaron las piernas haciendo que callera al suelo con un poco de lentitud, poniendo sus dos manos en su rostro llenándose de lágrimas_.

 **Vegeta:** ...

 _Entra el príncipe sin importarle y solo se dirigió al refrigerador_

 **Bulma:** ¿Que rayos?...

 _Vegeta tomo un energizaste y lo bebió, Bulma levantándose solo camino a la salida, pero antes de que ella cruzara un paso más sintió un jalón._

 **Bulma:** he?...

 _Seguía bebiendo hasta que en un punto se detuvo y la miro a los ojos algo serio, pero era una seriedad no de enojo, sino de una comprensión, la cual Bulma se sorprendió._

 **Bulma:** Ve...

 _El príncipe la soltó y salió de la cocina sin entender porque fue ese arranque._

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué…que habrá sido eso? _–Salio a la misma dirección que el saiyajin-_

 **Vegeta:** ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de acercarme a ti? ¿Por qué te recuerdo tanto mientras duermo? … Maldita sea… _–parando en seco apretando la ropa de su pecho-_ ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

 _El príncipe de los saiyajin no entendió ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Que empezaba a brotar en él, pero mucho menos que era desde su corazón._


	3. 3 Interés

_**Hola chicos disculpen la demora, entre a la universidad y apenas termino mi primer cuatrimestre, estoy muy feliz por esta nueva meta que tengo pero sin descuidar lo del fic, yo quiero terminar este proyecto y aprender muchas cosas para proyectarlas con ustedes.  
Espero les agrade este tercer capitulo, que lo disfruten. **_

**CAPITULO: 3 *Interés~**

 _Después de aquel arranque de Vegeta prefirio descansar para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero al parecer aquellos recuerdos lo seguian._

 **Bulma:** Escucha esto Vegeta, no esta bien que te pongas a entreran cone se cuerpo lastimado.

 **Vegeta:** mmm

 **Bulma:** Si continuas asi no podras recuperarte jamas ¿me oyes?

 **Vegeta:** Se la pasa gritandome todo el tiempo… que mujer maleducada

 **Bulma:** Te lo digo onestamente, tu eres de esos tipos que no viviran mucho tiempo.

 **Vegeta:** aaarg

 **Bulma:** ¿a que no me puedes contestar eso?, claro era de esperarse porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad.

 **Vegeta:** oye….¿quieres morir dentro de 3 años?

 **Bulma:** eh?..No, yo quiero seguir viviendo…porque aun soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene decesos de conocer el mundo.

 **Vegeta:** entonces cierra la boca!

 _Con un eco desvaneciendo aquella imagen iba despertando lentamente, lo cual pensó que esta podría ser el último recuerdo que soñaba._

 **Vegeta:** Maldita sea….esto….se vuelve muy frecuente….me pregunto….. _-miro un reloj que tenía cerca-_ parece como si hubiera sido tanto tiempo, pero no paso ni 3 horas.

 _A lo lejos escuchaba una maquina funcionando y el tecleo de otra, el saiyajin se levantó dispuesto a saber la respuesta de ese sonido._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué demonios?...

 _Vio una luz prendida en alguna habitación a la cual estaba a punto de entrar._

 **Bulma:** vamos… sé que puedo arreglarlo y hacerlo mejor.

 _Se trataba de nuestra científica tratando de hacer un invento mejorado._

 **Bulma:** Veamos, si introduzco este código aquí, podrás hacer mucho más que un simple Robot de servicio, hasta podrías ser un entrenador.

 _Vegeta solo observaba a Bulma como se empeñaba a superar sus mismas creaciones, cuando de repente un minino rondaba entre las piernas del saiyajin, el cual hizo que lo aventara._

 **Bulam:** ¿uh?

 **Vegeta:** Estúpido insecto

 **Bulma:** ¿Vegeta?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Vegeta:** …

 _Por primera vez nuestro príncipe no tenía una respuesta y solo se puso nervioso._

 **Bulma:** ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

 _Bulma se acerca poco a poco a Vegeta poniéndolo un poco nervioso, cual su reacción solo fue correr._

 **Bulma:** Vegeta…. ¿pero qué es lo que le sucede?

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué fue eso?...¿Por qué yo hui de esa mujer?

 _Vegeta fue a refrescase la cabeza tratando de entender lo que estaba pasándole, pero al momento de que cerro sus ojos solo se le vino aquella figura delgada, delineada por esa poca ropa que traía acercándose a él._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Esa mujer… es la causante de actúe de esta manera?

 **Bulma:** ¿Vegeta estas bien?

 **Vegeta:** No es posible, hasta la escucho más real.

 _Bulma toca el hombro de Vegeta, haciendo que de un pequeño brindo._

 **Bulma:** Vegeta, te hice una pregunta.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

 **Bulma:** Vegeta, estas sudando.

 _Vegeta tomo a Bulma de los brazos mirándola fijamente mientras trataba de saber qué es lo que le sucedía._

 **Bulma:** Me estas lastimando, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Vegeta?

 **Vegeta:** ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?, deja de entrometerte _–Vegeta se refería a esos sueños que tenía con ella-_

 **Bulma:** Sueltame!

 _Reacciono y solo la miró_

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

 **Vegeta:** Yo…no… _-¿Qué era? ¿Trataba Vegeta de disculparse con Bulma?-_

 **Bulma:** Trato de despejar mi mente, me preocupo por ti y ¿te pones eufórico por solo una pregunta?, será mejor que me vaya.

 **Vegeta:** Espera _–la toma de la mano para no dejarla ir–_

 **Bulma:** ¿Ahora qué pasa?

 _Vegeta se acercó poco a poco a ella tratando de decirle algo o demostrar, pero fue cuando se empezó a poner nerviosa Bulma._

 **Bulma:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pretendes?, espera Vegeta yo no… _-solo cerro los ojos y sintió el cuerpo del príncipe caer-_ aaaa, no Vegeta yo soy una mujer decente y no podría… ¿eh? _–al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se había desmayado sobre ella-_

 _Dejándolo en su cama allá lo miraba algo picara, checando aquellos detalles que no podía ver muy a menudo, esos músculos bien formados y delineados, esa seriedad con la que él dormía, podía ver por fin "un Vegeta sexy durmiendo" como ella soñaba._

 **Bulma:** ¿Sera buena idea?...pues él no se dará cuenta, le tomare una foto. _-soltando una risilla mientras tomo la fotografía-_

 _La mañana se dio en la corporación y nuestro príncipe despertó_

 **Vegeta:** Ahora….no soñé con esa mujer, me pregunto…

 _Vegeta se dirige a la cocina_

 **Vegeta:** No recuerdo nada de la noche, pero, es extraño, ahora no está gritoneando esa mujer.. quizás esté trabajando.

 _Vegeta al ver que ni en el jardín, en su laboratorio, y cocina se encontraba decidió ir al dormitorio._

 **Vegeta:** Aún no despierta?, ¿Quién se cree?

 _Vegeta entro a la habitación de Bulma y miro que tenía razón, aun dormía aquella mujer, cuando el decidió salir su cuerpo no reaccionaba._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Por qué?, de nuevo no puedo…..yo, quiero verla…

 _Se acerca cada vez más a la chica dormida y solo la contempla, cuando Vegeta pretendía tocar su rostro sonó el móvil de la chica_

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué demonios? _–levantó el móvil y vio que la llamada entrante tenía una imagen de Yamcha-_ ese insecto de nuevo. _–sin dudarlo aplasto el móvil de la chica-_ así dejara de sonar.

 _Para cuando Bulma despierta, el saiyajin ya no estaba en la habitación, al levantarse de la cama piso una pieza de su móvil, lo cual su reacción fue…._

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué demonios le paso a mi móvil?!

 _Corriendo a la cámara de entrenamiento furiosa_

 **Bulma:** Vegeta!, Vegeta sal de allí, sé que andas en esa cámara de entrenamiento.

 _Vegeta abre la puerta de la cámara, mientras Bulma se sonrojo al ver que estaba solo con su short._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Qué acaso en ningún momento puedes callarte?

 **Bulma:** Yo…es que… solo…. _-"vamos Bulma cálmate" fue lo que se dijo en la mente, sacudiendo su cabeza siguió con el reclamo-_ ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué destruiste mi móvil?

 **Vegeta:** Esa cosa no dejaba de sonar, es molesto.

 **Bulma:** Eso no te da derecho a destruir las cosas de los demás ¿sabes?

 **Vegeta:** Si no te callas tendrás el mismo destino que ese aparato.

 **Bulma:** Óyeme, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa y si quieres seguir teniendo los aparatos para entrenar será mejor que me trates bien.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Me estas amenazando?

 **Bulma:** Solo, no toques mis cosas.

 **Vegeta:** Ja, ¿crees que recibiré ordenes de ti?

 _Sabemos muy bien que Bulma se molestó más por aquella foto tan encantadora que le tomo a Vegeta, su móvil no le importaba ya que ella se podía comprar los que ella quisiera, pero no sabia si esa oportunidad regresaría de nuevo._

 **Yamcha:** Bulma…

 _Se escuchaba el grito desde afuera de la casa._

 **Bulma:** ¿Yamcha?

 _Bulma se dirigió al recibidor junto con Vegeta, el cual no entendía porque caminaba con Bulma._

 **Yamcha:** Bulma ¿Por qué no me respondes?

 **Bulma:** Le ocurrió un accidente a mi móvil.

 **Yamcha:** ¿Qué?...en fin, Bulma arreglemos lo del otro dia.

 **Bulma:** Yamcha…no hay nada que arreglar ya, lo que teníamos que decirnos ya lo hicimos.

 **Yamcha:** Creí que solo lo dijiste porque estaba molesta.

 **Bulma:** Tú me pediste el tiempo, yo te lo di, ahora respeta mi decisión y déjame.

 **Yamcha:** ¿Pero?...

 **Vegeta:** ¿Que no entiendes insecto?

 **Yamcha:** Tú no te metas

 **Vegeta:** Demasiado tarde insecto, ya lo hice

 **Yamcha:** Este no es tu asunto

 **Vegeta:** ¿Y que si no lo es? No tengo porque pedirte permiso para nada sabandija

 **Bulma:** Ya basta¡, Yamcha.. por favor, vete de aquí.

 **Yamcha:** Pero Bulma….

 **Bulma:** Por favor.

 _Dando la espalda y agacho la mirada para tratar de no ser débil._

 **Yamcha:** está bien Bulma, me voy porque me lo estás pidiendo y no por...

 **Vegeta:** Lárgate

 _Se acercó a Vegeta algo retador-_

 **Yamcha:** ¿Que pretendes con Bulma?

 **Vegeta:** ¿Te estas refiriendo a mí? Insecto

 **Yamha:** Ella es mi novia y..

 _Vegeta interrumpe bruscamente_

 **Vegeta:** Ja, eso no parece después de que ella termino de conversar contigo insecto. _–Bufando tras las palabras que decía Yamcha-_

 **Yamcha:** Vegeta, te lo advierto, si tu..

 _Vegeta levanto una ceja en señal de molestia_

 **Vegeta:** ¿Si yo que?, te recuerdo sabandija que para terminar contigo no tuve que meter ni un solo dedo _-Con tono de burla-_ ya que fuiste derrotado por una semilla saibanman, jajajajajaja.

 **Yamcha:** Eres un miserable

 _A punto de lanzarse a Vegeta, Bulma se atravesó._

 **Bulma:** Esta es mi casa y no quero que pelen dentro, mátense en otro lado.

 **Vegeta:** No es necesario, yo no me pienso ensuciar las manos de tan bajo nivel.

 **Yamcha:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Vegeta:** Que no necesito yo deshacerme de la basura, para eso existen las semillas saibanman.

 **Yamcha:** Maldito

 **Bulma:** Yamcha adiós, Vegeta…..tu vete a entrenar….

 _Mientras la chica se iba los dos guerreros quedaron solos, pero no tardo en irse Vegeta rumbo a la capsula de entrenamiento._

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

 _Bulma no entendía que fue ese arranque de Vegeta con Yamcha, pareciera que el saiyajin tuviera interés en ella._


	4. 4 Confesión

**_Hola chicos, una disculpa enorme del tamaño de la henkidama que hizo Goku para matar a Majin Boo, me ha dado un poquito de miedo en subirlo por eso de que ya no les guste, además de que como andamos en un proyecto muy bueno garcias, me ha ido bien y ya no tenia oportunidad de atenderles. pero ya esta listo el 5 también para que no me atrase más, sin mas que decirles espero les sea de su agrado, besos n_n_**

 **CAPITULO: 4 *Confesión~**

 _Se encuentra nuestro querido príncipe entrenando arduamente solo con el fin de superar los poderes de su gran enemigo Kakaroto. Pero cuando él cree que son solo sus metas y pensamientos, vaga en sus recuerdos despierto._

 **Yamcha:** ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Vegeta dime?

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Hay dios santo pero es ese muchacho que sorpresa.

 **Vegeta:** mm Todavía no ha regresado Kakaroto? Contesten.

 **Yamcha:** No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio, responde.

 **Vegeta:** No tengo porque contestar a esa tonta pregunta.

 **Bulma:** Vamos tranquilícense muchachos, ¿Por qué no dejas que se bañe primero?, anda tienes que bañarte porque estas muy sucio.

 **Vegeta:** ¿mmm?

 **Bulma:** Ven, es por aquí.

 **Vegeta:** Erg, mmm.

 **Bulma:** Quieres darte prisa, ¿Qué no eres cortes con una dama?

 **Vegeta:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué?!

 **Yamcha:** Es increíble

 **Puar:** ¿Vegeta está obedeciendo a Bulma?

 **Mamá de Bulma:** Chicos ¿No quieren algo de te?

 _Sumidos en sus pensamientos_

 **Vegeta:** _Es verdad…ese fue el primer día que esa mujer se mostró fuerte y sin temor a mí….situación en la que me sorprendí ante palabras de una mujer….quien me doblego en ese momento…antes… quien se atreviera a dirigirse a mí de esa manera estaría muerto antes de implorar disculpas…hasta Napa tenía cuidado de cómo se dirigía…pero ella…._

 **Vegeta:** Ese estúpido de Kakaroto, no fue capaz de eliminarlo teniendo la oportunidad

 **Yamcha:** Dime, ¿estas completamente seguro de que este ki pertenece a Freezer?

 **Vegeta:** ¿Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tú?, eres solo un novato,

 **Yamcha:** ¿A quién le dices novato?

 **Bulma:** Oye Vegeta, si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate, aquí la tengo.

 _Parando sin entender que le estaba sucediendo, no dejaba de pensar en esas veces que Bulma lo hizo actuar de diferente manera. Activando a todos los robots, esquivando los lacers y destruyendo otros, cometió un error más que el de antes. Haciendo que este se golpe con dos bolas de energía cayendo bruscamente al suelo._

 **Vegeta:** Mal-dición….

 _Tras aquel golpe fallido "de nuevo" Vegeta no podía entender ¿Cuál era su error y falla? nunca estuvo preparado para ver que sus ataques o planes fallaran, se frustraba (A)_

 **Vegeta:** ¿Es acaso que estoy volviéndome débil?

 _Mientras Vegeta intentaba levantarse, meditando y retomando el control del entrenamiento, la tarde llegaba, nuestro genio se encontraba programando unos robots mientras sonó el teléfono, pero ella creyendo que se trataba de nuestro galán Yamcha decidió no responder y continuar con sus actividades._

 **Bulma:** No tengo tiempo para pelear con el de nuevo, además ya deje en claro todo….mis prioridades….mis intereses….mi orgullo no será pisoteado… _-lo decía mientras paraba lentamente de escribir en el teclado-_

 _Paró por completo sus actividades y decide salir de su área de trabajo para poder salir a su amplio jardín y fumar aquellos cigarros que le encantaban._

 **Bulma:** Me pregunto….¿Vegeta alguna vez se ha enamorado?

 _Mientras ella consumía su cigarro y estirándose nuestro príncipe se encontraba en el cielo mirando la corporación, una vista que no le parecía tan desagradable, al igual que pensaba que es un lugar tranquilo donde podría vivir…."Espera…¿Qué?" fueron las palabras que se dijo en su mente mientras se encontraba sorprendido, pero este no todo en cambiar su semblante y quejarse._

 **Vegeta:** Aaargg ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo?...Yo…. _-apretó su puño mientras bajaba para poner sus pies en la tierra-_

 **Bulma:** ¿m?... pero si es Vegeta _–miro algo extraño al saiyajin-_

 _Alrededor del guerrero empezaban a asomarse pequeños rayos de energía en él._

 **Vegeta:** Esos pensamientos son puras estupideces….no son dignas de un verdadero guerrero _-El saiyajin grita descontrolado.-_ YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN ! no puedo estar como si nada en un lugar como este ... mi obligación es destruir a los seres inferiores como los terrícolas...

 **Bulma:** Vegeta !

 _El saiyajin expulsa algo de poder haciendo que haga una ráfaga de viento_

 **Vegeta:** Este lugar lo debo de estar gobernando como su rey!

 _Bulma trata de acercase a vegeta_

 _ **Bulma:**_ VEGETA TRANQUILIZATE!

 _Se entrecorta la voz de vegeta mientras que con coraje dice_ : Yo ...Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin ... y ustedes unos simples terrícolas ... _-Con odio y dolor-_ insectos.

 _Bulma alcanza a tomar su mano, al sentirla baja la mirada confundido._

 **Vegeta:** ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me temes? mujer tonta.

 **Bulma:** Vegeta, yo ...

 **Vegeta:** Es acaso que he perdido esta batalla con ustedes?

 **Bulma:** No Vegeta, es solo que yo creo en ti.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Crees en mí?

 **Bulma:** Si, yo sé que tú eres un hombre con carácter y con sentimientos, que no solo eres malo.

 **Vegete:** Deja de decir estupideces.

 **Bulma;** no Vegeta, es la verdad, entiendo que toda tu vida has estado buscando superioridad y poder... Que te la has pasado peleando en otros planetas pero solo para servirle a alguien que no confiaba en ti y te traicionó... Pero… _-sostiene el brazo de vegeta con fuerza-_ pero deberías de confiar en nosotros también, no queremos hacerte nada.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Que confié en ustedes? Por favor no me hagas reír, ustedes deben de morir por ser tan

Ingenuos y débiles.

 **Bulma:** No vegeta, tú le temes a ser aceptado, temes decir tus errores y querer a las personas.

 **Vegeta:** Ese sentimiento es para los débiles y no sirve para nada.

 **Bulma:** En ese caso solo pido que confíes en mí por favor.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Y para que haría algo tan tonto? ¿Crees en verdad saber cómo soy?

 **Bulma:** Tal vez no te conozca del todo, pero sé que si aún fueras una persona llena de maldad yo no estuviera en este momento aquí tratando de tranquilizarte.

 **Vegeta:** no necesito de nadie que me tranquilice. _-Se suelta bruscamente de la chica-_

 **Bulma:** ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?... esas heridas son insignificantes para ti

 _Vegeta se sorprende de dicha confesión que un día lo hizo débil y herido._

 **Bulma:** Eres el saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo…les vas a demostrar que superaras a Gokú.

 _El saiayin sentía coraje_

 **Bulma:** Demuestra que puedes superar sus poderes, pero no de esta manera, tienes una pelea pendiente.

 **Vegeta:** ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto? Yo quería destruirlos a todos.

 **Bulma:** Tal vez seamos tontos como dices, pero los humanos sabemos perdonas a aquellos que se equivocan.

 _Vegeta disminuye aquella ráfaga de viento ocasionado por el poder expulsado._

 **Bulma:** Tienes una oportunidad donde nadie te manda y en el cual tú eres el que decides tu propio destino.

No muy lejos del lugar se encontraba Gokú Piccolo observando la situación.

 **Gokú:** Aaaaa, si que me espante, Vegeta tiene un poder increíble.

 **Piccolo:** ¿Estás seguro que no debemos de intervenir?

 **Goku:** Si….a de más ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esta situación _-diciéndolo con una sonrisa algo picara-_

 **Piccolo:** Eres un idiota Goku.

 **Goku:** ¿Qué?, Recuerda que fue el hijo de Vegeta quien nos dijo….bueno, es hora de irnos _–estirándose-_ nosotros también tenemos que entrenar duro como Vegeta.

 _Gokú usó su técnica de la tele-transportación para irse del lugar con Piccolo._

 **Vegeta:** Eres…una mujer tonta

 **Bulma:** Lo sé _–Sonrió levemente-_ yo decidí este camino, un camino lleno de aventuras y peligro, algo no muy normal en un humano, no estoy dispuesta a seguir el camino rutinario de todos, no pienso quedarme sentada mientras sé que el mundo podría desaparecer.

 _El cielo se tornó gris tirando una gota tras otra haciendo sonar la lluvia, sin importarles se quedaron viéndose uno al otro escuchando la lluvia interviniendo en el silencio._

 **Bulma:** Sera mejor que entremos. – _adelantándose voltea para mirar a Vegeta-_ Vamos

 **Vegeta:** mmm.. _–un poco sorprendido y molesto se decía en su mente- de nuevo…lo hizo de nuevo…como aquella vez._

 _Se torna aquella imagen de los tantos recuerdos._

 _ **Bulma:**_ _Quieres darte prisa, ¿Qué no eres cortes con una dama?_

 _Volviendo en si solo ve la imagen actual donde siguiéndola con diferente atuendo, decide inspeccionar aquel nuevo modelo. Mirando de arriba abajo sin perder detalle, sus ropas muy mojadas haciendo que se delinee muy bien la figura de la científica._

 **Bulma:** Será mejor que me dé un baño, tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo.

 _El saiyajin no escucho lo que le dijo Bulma, solo contemplaba la figura de frente ahora de ella._

 **Bulma:** ¿Vegeta?, ¿Hola?

 **Vegeta:** eh?

 **Bulma:** No escuchaste nada?

 **Vegeta:** eerg _–dio vuelta y se fue-_

 **Bulma:** ¿Pero qué?….

 _Vegeta entra a la bañera para poder descansar con un delicioso baño caliente, dejando caer las gotas de la regadera recorriendo su bello y escultural cuerpo solo piensa en esa mujer que lo ha doblegado por segunda vez._

 **Vegeta:** A decir verdad….esa mujer tiene…tiene una actitud de guerrera…pero ella es una debilucha…no digo que no se defienda por su inteligencia…pero…hasta el mismo Kakaroto le teme. _–dejando salir una risilla-_ confieso que eso es…algo interesante.

 _Mientras nuestro príncipe se duchaba, la lluvia era más fuerte, haciendo que nadie escuchara aquella confesión que el hizo de nuestra terrícola científica._


End file.
